


The Doctor's Assistant

by NovemberDecember



Series: Adventures with November [2]
Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fingering, Heterosexual Sex, Straight Sex, THERE IS NO GAY, Ur love life lmao, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, clitoral stimulation, doctor fetish, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberDecember/pseuds/NovemberDecember
Summary: You, the reader, the person the entire universe revolves around, has been working for the prominent Doctor Harlan Fontaine. Of course, I was the one who helped you get the job, so one day I decide to stop by during your lunch break and talk gossip with you. Of course, you're too sweet and naive to be into the doctor, so it's my job to convince you that he's worth compunction.





	The Doctor's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> charlotte helped me write this. here's a video about us writing this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XuZi5ZUMIE

"So, (your/name), how's Dr. Sexy?" November asked, leaning over your reception desk. You looked up suddenly from your lunch, a look of shock and disgust befallen unto you. “What? The doctor?” You asked in repulsion as November cast her classic, troublesome smile. “Well, duh, (y/n),” November’s toned changed to one that had always gotten on your nerves. “I don’t see any other doctors in Dr. Fontaine’s clinic. Do you?”

As cynical as November was, you smiled. “Courtney is-“ you began, a slight blush covering your face as you thought about the young student. You had even heard he fought in the war, but you couldn’t just believe _everything_ you heard. November groaned and threw her head back. “Oh my god, yes, _I know_ , he’s studying. He’s _so_ studious. I get it, (y/n).” You propped up your head with your hand, rolling your eyes. “Courtney is sweet! He asked me out you know, Nov. I’m-“

November suddenly let out a small screech, interrupting you once again. “He asked you out? Oh my god, here. Did he do it like this?” You watched in confusion as she backed away from the desk, and closed her eyes for a couple seconds. “Umm…?” You began, waiting for her to begin the scene. She opened her eyes swiftly, with her mouth soon to follow. “Oh! H-hi, (y/n), I didn’t see you there, at your desk at the place we work… You know, you just look so hot today. Can we go out on a date to the diner down the street?” November mocked in a posh tone.

You stood up, holding back your laugh. “And what’s wrong with that? Actually, what’s your problem with Courtney?” You asked your older friend incertitude. “Ugh, You know how old Courtney is, (y/n)? Twenty-four. He’s a baby.” She reproached the desk and reached over, taking a small sip of your apple juice. “A baby? Nov, he’s older than we are.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But you know who’s not a baby? Dr. Fontaine.” She lifted her finger and pointed to his office. Your flickered your eyes towards the closed door where the man in question sat behind. “He’s an adult,” November set down the apple juice. “He’s successful, smart, rich… And not to mentioned-“

“Please don’t say sexy. I hate that word.”

“He’s sexy.”

You laughed, unable to contain your amusement any longer. “I hate you. I love you.” You smiled towards your friend.

An awkward silence overtook you two for a moment as you sat back down and continued eating. As you ate, you took into consideration November’s point.

The doctor, as much as you hate to think about him in the way November described, was successful. In fact, you remember when he had discovered a certain psychology method ten years ago; a discovery which had made you admire him so much in your childhood; An admiration which had carried on into your formative years, and eventually into your womanhood as you flourished.

And yes, you thought, that discovery had made him rich. And to discover it? He had to be very intelligent. He _is_ very intelligent.

But sexy? God, no. You hated that word. Unless…

“Nov?” You asked, putting down your utensils and looking back up at her. November’s attention went from the straw she was biting on to you. “(Y/n)?” She responded, a smile now on her face. You sighed before asking your question so quietly that even a mouse would have trouble hearing you. “What do you mean by… Sexy?” You finally pushed it out, your stomach feeling odd.

“Hmmm…” November began. “Well, what’s the doctor like? Describe him to me.” She asked.

You perked up abruptly; you loved explaining Fontaine to people. “Well, he’s very charming!” You said, a large smile on your face. “And like you said, smart. And… Uh… He’s tall, and he has a nice smile. He has an interesting accent, and when he talks his voice is very…” You thought about the word. “Velvety. It sounds classy. And he’s very… Broad? And-“

“Okay, god, you can stop.” November put her hands up to emphasize her request. “So, all of those things you said, you think they’re true?” She asked you, leaning forward and eager for your response, similar to a predator for its prey. You squinted at her in confusion. You know this was a trap, and it was too late to back out now. “Yes, I do.” You responded hesitantly.

“Well, all of that stuff you just described makes him sexy. But, honestly, you sound like you’re just in love with him.” November grinned sinfully. You tensed at her remark, your stomach suddenly unsettled. “I’m not in love with him.” You said bluntly, attempting to make your tone sound as truthful as possible. It didn’t though; the rose red on your cheeks betrayed you.

November smiled evilly and walked over to Dr. Fontaine’s door and knocked.

You jumped up the moment her knuckles made contact with the white wood, grabbing her roughly. She let out a small yell and you pushed her to the clinic’s front door, but you both went motionless as you heard the doctor’s door open behind you.

“Is there something you two require of me?”

You and November turned around swiftly, your hair brushing across your face. You blushed deep crimson as you remembered your friend’s mildly intruding observations. "Oh, doctor, November was just messing around. Please forgive us," you whispered softly, looking away from his strict gaze. Oh, how you wished you could disappear this instant. As you looked back up to meet his steel eyes, you could see that your answer did not satisfy him. A silence filled the room, until November finally coughed awkwardly, ending the silence. “Well… Um... This has been lovely, but I really should be going. Good luck with your love life, (y/n).”

You stood there in horror until you turned violently back towards Fontaine, who was just as confused as you were. He watched as November left the clinic, a dumb smile painted on her face. The clinic’s doorbell rang as it shut completely, and Fontaine turned towards you with a large smile. “ _Love life?_ What were you two young ladies gossiping about out here?”

Your nerves relaxed as you realized he wasn’t as angry as before, and you smiled back. “Oh, exactly what it sounds like, doctor. My love life, apparently,” you giggled sheepishly, curling a length of your hair with your finger. Fontaine chuckled in response, and stared into your star-like eyes. “Based on your beauty, I doubt that your love life is not anything less than… _Exciting_ ,” He emphasized, his eyes suddenly bleeding lust.

You stuttered silently for a moment before you took a deep breath and decided to push your luck. “What’s your definition of exciting, doctor?” You asked slowly, your voice barely audible. You flinched involuntarily as he took a step forward and pushed back some of your stray hair to behind your ear. You relaxed as you felt the warmth of his hand.

Your womanhood trembled as his lips parted and his smooth voice gently strung out of him like a wave of eroticism. “Well, I had something in mind of the… _Carnal_ nature. I know I don’t show it my dear, but I’m quite the libidinous man,” Fontaine inched towards you slowly before wrapping his arm harshly against your waist and pressing you against your desk with a light _thud_. As you felt the sharp edge of the desk hit your lower back, you gasped softly, looking up towards the doctor.

“Doctor, this counts as sexual harassment.” Your eyes fluttered delicately as he cocked his head and smirked. “It wouldn’t be if you consented,” Fontaine pressed his ever growing bulge against your dress, and pulled you closer. You let out a weak squeal as you felt your wetness emerging in your stockings. You opened your mouth hesitantly before finally removing yourself from the high of lust, pushing him away slightly. “I do- but I’m very patient, Doctor. And us… _Fornicating_ over my desk doesn’t sound as fun as we could make it. I’m in need of a check-up, Doctor,” you said sensually, smiling as Fontaine smiled, obviously understanding your idea.

“You’re right, my dear (y/n.) Follow me into my office, I’ll see you now.”

You followed closely as Fontaine lead you to his office. He stopped suddenly and held the door open for you, waiting for you to enter. “Ah, thank you, doctor.” You smiled up towards him, then entered the room. “Please take a seat on the chaise lounge,” Fontaine waved his finger dismissively towards the couch and you quickly sat down. “Now,” the doctor began. “Please lift your skirt and remove your stockings for… An inspection,” he said, eyeing your lower half.

“Yes, of course.” You stood up, raising your skirt high enough to barely show your panties before inching them lower and lower until they hit the floor. You stared into Fontaine’s eyes as you did so, noticing his hunger.

Fontaine bit his lip and approached you, lightly shoving you down on the chaise. You giggled as you hit the leather surface. “Lie down and lift up your skirt.” He said demandingly, sitting down on the other side of the chaise, waiting for you to do as he asked.

You laid down and lifted your skirt, a soft noise emerging as it rubbed against your soft flesh.

Fontaine took a deep breath as you exposed yourself, before grabbing your knees and spreading your legs. He lowered himself closer to your flower, his breath short. “You’re a lovely shade of pink,” he complimented quietly, and you smiled. “Thank you, Doctor,” you responded in the same range of audibility. The doctor rubbed your thighs gently, sending shivers up your spine and causing you to weaken under his healing fingers.

“Am I healthy, Doctor?” You asked him as he placed his thumb on your jewel, causing you to twitch back again before settling down. “It looks perfect,” The doctor uttered, his voice raspy. Though you couldn’t see it, he caressed his bulge through his pants, rubbing against his hand, creating much wanted friction. “But I’m going to need to do a more… Invasive examination.”

You whimpered as you felt a finger enter your pudendum, his skin stinging your sensitive insides. “Ah, yes…” The doctor chuckled softly, before pushing in a second finger to your delight. “You feel… Unadulterated,” Fontaine groaned. You let out another soft moan as he grabbed your right thigh and raised it for better leverage to your slit.

After a minute of playing with your insides, he thrusted his fingers into you slightly, causing you to release a wave of wetness. “Your system is reacting flawlessly,” Fontaine said as he removed his fingers. You let out a small noise of annoyance at the sudden emptiness, and Fontaine stood up, his eyes still fucking your body. “Was the inspection successful, doctor?” You asked him, your fluid leaking out of your femininity.

He smiled suddenly, his eyes sparkling for just a second, almost impossible to catch. “Yes…”

You smiled.

“ _But_.” 

You smiled even wider.

“I’m a gentleman, and you seem to be… _Leaking_. As a gentleman, as priorly mentioned, I believe I should stop that leaking.” Fontaine said, his hand still rubbing his swelling in his pants. You watched him in excitement before lowering your hand to your clit and rubbing it slowly and circularly.

“Yes please, doctor. After all, it’s your job to help your patients.”

As soon as you consented, Fontaine released his hard cock from his pants, and pounced on you like a dying animal.

You moaned loudly as his pale member entered you, not taking a moment to thrust.

Fontaine thrust in and out of your fuck-hole quickly as if you were the only woman he had ever known in his entire life. _You loved it._

The doctor’s phallus was warm inside of your wet pussy, and the friction was driving you insane. Thank god he was a psychiatrist. Each thrust with his cock was pushing you quickly to cumming, and you held it in as best as you could, but you melted every time he hit your cervix.

The doctor was enjoying you also, of course. You contracted with each thrust around him, pulling him in deeply inside of you. He moaned alongside you, grabbing your waist and smashing you down his manhood, taking advantage of you as much as he possibly could before he released himself inside of you.

“Oh, oh my _god_ ,” you yelled as his grip around your waist tightened. “Oh, doctor, I feel so warm,” you shook violently, losing control over your body as carnal desire took over. The doctor looked down at your tiny, sweating body and his cock began to leak inside of you, preparing for release.

You felt your tubes tighten as you reached climax, but before you could, Fontaine wrapped his arms around you, and pulled you up towards his torso, momentarily pausing his painful but pleasurable fucking.

You took this as a request for you to ride him, so you bounced up and down upon his flesh, wrapping your arms around his neck.

You screamed as he suddenly began drilling into you quickly, jackhammering the rest of your virtue from your now broken flower.

Fontaine planted his seed deeply inside of you, and in return you climaxed around him.

✲✲✲✲

“How are you feeling?” Harlan asked you as he redressed himself, awkwardly looking away from you. You buttoned your stockings and turned towards him. “Well, I’m sore, but besides that, very… Pleased.” You smiled at him. He smiled back.

“Sore but pleased. I hope I can make that a common feeling in your life, (y/n.)” He looked away from you, missing your expression of giddiness. You watched in silence as Harlan walked over to his desk and began awkwardly playing with its ornaments. “It’s four o’clock. You should be heading home.” He said suddenly, walking over to the door and holding it open for you.

Though the air had gone from sex to awkward in a moment, you were still happy with the situation.

That night you went home and played with yourself with the image of a certain doctor in mind.


End file.
